Oboro/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Oboro. Fire Emblem Warriors *"You oppose Lord Takumi, you die. Simple as that." *"Done already? You were a spineless one." *"Woo-hoo! Another win for me!" *"Everyone here is under my protection!" *"You tore my favorite battle attire... Unforgivable!!" *"It's my duty as a Hoshidan soldier to fight with style." *"Do you think Lord Takumi was watching?" *"I've failed you, Lord Takumi. Remove me as your retainer if you see fit." *"You're working pretty hard. See me later and I'll stitch up your clothes!" *"Not half-bad, as usual!" *"It's a privilege to see your work up close." *"What natural talent. I'll try to keep up!" *"I expected nothing less from Lord Takumi. Fantastic work, my liege!" *"Not bad, Niles. But I won't fall behind with Lord Takumi watching!" *"Well done, Lady Sakura. You've become so strong!" *"I expect no less from a Hoshidan princess." *"You've got some cool moves, Anna. And some even cooler threads!" *"Way to go, Corrin! Keep it up!" *"There's no stopping us when we combine our strength!" *"Simply amazing. And I don't just mean your fashion sense!" *"Hm. Have I proven I'm more than just a tailor?" *"I ain't done yet. In fact, I'm just getting started!" *"The secret is to wake up feeling like a winner." *"As the pride of your retainers, I vow to do better!" *"I'll let that one slide, Niles. I am in a good mood, after all." *"Oh, this is no biggie. I'm just following your lead, Lady Sakura." *"Just say the word, and I'll whip your retainers into shape!" *"Hm... Lances and needles pierce all the same, Anna." *"Well, get a bucket, because I'm just getting started!" *"Your backup gives me the confidence to take them all on!" *"This wouldn't have been possible without your support." *"Leave the rear guard to me." *"I'll watch your back." *"Let's fight this one together!" *"Stay focused and keep moving!" *"We're allies for now, so...don't take my facial expression personally." *"Whether you need a sewing needle or a spear, you can always count on me!" *"Your mere presence pushes me to do my best." *"I can see to my own duties, thank you very much." *"Ugh... But if I have to cooperate with a Nohrian..." *"I'm here with you, so let's do the best we can." *"I won't let you down!" *"Somebody call for a tailor? Oh, a soldier? I can do that too!" *"If we fight together, this'll be over in no time flat." *"I'll try my best if you're in my corner." *"Just in time. I could use your strength." *"You came all this way just for me? You are too cool!" *"I knew I could count on you!" *"I can't take much more... Can anyone come help?" *"Hang tight. I'm on my way!" *"Hang in there... I'm on my way!" *"Hold on just a bit longer! I'll be there soon!" *"Thanks for the save." *"Saved by a Nohrian... Fate has a weird sense of humor." *"Lord Takumi has come to my aid? Aren't I a lucky gal!" *"You can be devious at times, Niles... But sometimes you're cool." *"Sorry to be so much trouble, Lady Sakura. I'll make it up to you." *"Thanks, Lady Hinoka! For a second I thought I was done for." *"Thanks for the assist. Next time, I've got your back!" *"Lady Caeda? For a second you looked like a goddess come to save me!" *"I knew you'd come for me. Now let's rally and strike!" *"Seeing you gives me a second wind." *"Heh... Just leave the rest to me!" *"Well, we're allies for now, so I kind of had to save you." *"Just wait till Hinata hears I saved Lord Takumi!" *"Ugh, am I making that face again? Nothing personal... This time." *"Lady Sakura, you've done more than enough already." *"You got it, Lady Hinoka. Together, we're unbeatable!" *"You rely on me, so I can't let you down." *"Anything to save those lovely fabrics from being shredded." *"Hey, no need to thank me. That's what friends are for." *"Proving my loyalty to you is thanks enough." *"Let's settle this, here and now!" *"This ends here... With you in the dirt!" *"All right, time to clean up!" *"Let's go at it like we always do!" *"Going alone would be suicide." *"Soon I'll be able to stop them for good." *"One step at a time!" *"Let's back each other up more often." *"I will not hold back. Ready yourself!" *"I won't be going easy on you. And I make no apologies!" *"Lord Takumi is my opponent...? It's a privilege, my liege!" *"Just get out of my way, Niles. Do I need to move you myself?" *"If you don't mind me as your opponent, Lady Sakura, I would be glad to fight." *"Lady Hinoka... I'll consider this a training session." *"Do we really need to fight, Tiki? But I can't just surrender..." *"I've come too far to lose now... Get ready, Princess Lucina!" *"I'll show you my full strength." *"I'm not holding back. Not even a little!" *"And don't you think I'll hold back just because you're my liege." *"You understand just fine, Niles. Just shut your mouth and fight!" *"I can't just run away either, Lady Sakura. Please forgive me." *"Get ready, Lady Hinoka. I'm coming at you with all I've got!" *"Right back atcha, Tiki. Don't let your guard down around me!" *"My best is all I can offer. I have no choice but to win, Princess Lucina." *"Heh heh... Looks like my win." *"Be grateful I let you off easy, Nohrian." *"Thank you, Lord Takumi. I'll seek you out next time I need help." *"Not bad, Niles. But don't challenge a tailor's daughter." *"You've grown very strong, Lady Sakura. You had me scared for a moment." *"I beat Lady Hinoka? I'll have to study the fight later." *"You're a strong one, Lyn. I'm surprised I won." *"Get out of my way, Corrin!" *"What to do, what to do..." *"Let me handle it." *"Don't worry about me. I'll manage somehow." *"If I don't stop this fighting... all those clothes will be ruined!" Category:Quotes